


Demons Aren't All Bad

by AngelWithA9Mil (rdorman)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdorman/pseuds/AngelWithA9Mil
Summary: “You found me?” Eli looked down at the surprisingly strong woman.Rebel huffed a laugh. “Obviously. I’m here aren’t I?” She smirked up at him. “We could hear you all the way back home. Speaking of...” Her smile turned wicked and turned him to face...his house? He hadn’t even noticed they had started walking.Eli swallowed thickly again. Something wasn’t right here. Something was very not right. “How do you know where I live?” He fumbled around in his pockets, looking for his keys. He had to get inside.Rebel sighed and held up his key ring dangling from her middle finger. How did she do that?! He watched her go up to his door and unlock it. When she turned back to him, his heart nearly stopped in his chest. Her eyes were completely black. “How do you think, Eli?”----First published work guys. Please be nice and leave me some comments!!





	1. I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing co-author, though he doesn't have an account here.

I wasn’t sure if I should call this late at night or early in the morning. I hovered in the shadows near the bar, waiting for my target to walk out. I went over the facts that I had been given by my supposed “lord.” 

Elisha was his name; he went by Eli. He was a religious, God-fearing man. He had been lonely and praying for seven years to be healed from the wound left behind by his ex-fiance. He was getting wasted tonight. It was the anniversary of their break-up. His house was 2 miles to the North, a left, and half a mile from here. He didn’t work tomorrow.

I tugged on the hem of the leather jacket I had stolen earlier. I hadn’t wanted to steal the clothes, but the rags the body had been in earlier would not serve me well against Eli. I was supposed to bargain with him. Exchange his soul for ten years on this earth with whoever he wanted. Not that I was going to. I had to claim him. If I could get one kiss on him, he would be safe. He would be protected from my demonic brethren and their manipulations.

All I knew was that I had to protect him from Hell. 

The laughter from the bar spilled into the night as the door opened to reveal my target swaying on his feet. I retreated further into the shadows and quietly moved further down the street, choosing a building near a street lamp to lean up against. The lamp flickered wildly and I pulled the shadows around myself, wanting to reveal myself only when he got closer.

He drew nearer and nearer, and my stomach clenched. I had to save him, but would he want anything to do with me? I had to try. He stepped into the circle of flickering light from the street lamp and I let out a breath, releasing the shadows surrounding me. I smirked as his eyes found me and he jumped slightly, letting the cocky persona that had kept me alive in Hell take over.

“Hello Eli...”

\----

Eli stumbled out of the bar, thoroughly disgusted with himself. He should know by now that drinking half the bar was not the way to make himself feel better about the bitch. Mostly ‘cause it didn’t do shit to make him feel better. All it did was make him horny, bitchy, and desperate, even to his own ears. He started heading in the direction his house should be in and shivered. It was an unseasonably cool night. He didn’t remember it being this cool when he left the house earlier. He should have grabbed a jacket; goosebumps were rising over the bare arms his black t-shirt did nothing to hide.

He looked up as he stepped into a circle of flickering lamp light and was startled to see a woman in a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots leaning back against the building. Her red mouth quirked up into a cocky smirk when he jumped, slightly belatedly. “Hello Eli...”

Shit. She knew his name...did he know her? Through his alcohol addled brain, he replied, “Um. Hello?...”

Her eyebrow rose in apparent amusement. “You drank more than normal tonight. I felt your longing for company all the way back home.” Eli watched as her eyes swept over his body and she bit her lip with perfectly white teeth. “Need some help gettin’ home, handsome?”

Sluggish though his brain was, Eli was fairly certain he didn’t know this woman. “Who are you, exactly?” He mentally face-palmed. _Smooth, Eli. Smooth._

The woman’s smirk turned into a cocky grin. “You can call me Rebel. Ironically, my middle name was Grace, but that’s not important anymore. Again, do you want some help?”

Eli swallowed thickly. His brain was screaming at him, _Bad idea! Bad idea! Dangerous! Dangerous!_ He shook the feeling off because really, the girl was tiny. She couldn’t weigh more than 110 pounds soaking wet and was maybe five foot tall. The only thing big about her was the wild golden waves that were loose around her frame. Well. Maybe not the _only_ thing. “Yeah, sure. I won’t turn down help.”

Rebel stepped toward him and smoothly wrapped an arm around his waist just as he stumbled. He chalked it up to good timing, until she looked up at him from under her lashes and commented, “All my brothers and sisters are going to be so jealous that I found you first.”

“You _found_ me?” Eli looked down at the surprisingly strong woman. She hadn’t faltered once with most of his weight on her.

Rebel huffed a laugh. “Obviously. I’m here aren’t I? Although you were practically _begging_ for our attention. ‘I’m so lonely! I’m so horny! I need a girl!’” She smirked up at him. “As I said, we could hear you all the way back home. Speaking of...” Her smile turned wicked and turned him to face...his house? He hadn’t even noticed they had started walking.

Eli swallowed thickly again. Something wasn’t right here. Something was _very_ not right. “How did you know about that? How do you know where I live?” He fumbled around in his pockets, looking for his keys. He had to get inside.

Rebel sighed and held up his key ring dangling from her middle finger. _How did she do that?!_ He watched her go up to his door and unlock it. When she turned back to him, his heart nearly stopped in his chest. Her eyes were completely black. “How do you think, Eli?”


	2. You DON'T Want My Soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language and manipulation inherent for demons.

Eli stared in obvious horror, finally stuttering out, “Wh-what are you?”

I laughed softly and tossed his keys to him. “What do you think I am, Eli?” I blinked, pushing the black, demonic eyes down, allowing for the aqua of the vessel’s eyes to show. 

“If I knew that I wouldn’t be freaking the fuck out right now, would I?” Eli stammered.

I sighed and brought out that cocky smirk again. “You would be more freaked if you knew. You’re letting the cold air out of your house.” I had to admit, this was going better than I thought it was going to. He wasn’t running for the hills, and man was that a relief. 

Eli slowly retreated toward his door, almost seeming reluctant. “So...what do you want with me?” His eyes flitted between me and his door. I silently thanked the God that no longer existed in heaven for Eli’s ever curious mind.

“Your company, and your safety. Preferably before one of my siblings finds you. I would like to claim you,” I replied, following him towards the door and pausing at the threshold. To his confused expression, I clarified, “I want to put you under my protection.”

Eli stared in what I could only call wary surprise. “What do I need protection from?”

I looked down at the doorjamb I stood in. “I don’t necessarily have to ask, but I have a vague memory of it being polite to request entry. May I come in?”

Confused by the change of topic, Eli stammered, “Yeah...yeah you can come in...I guess...” He trailed off and reached over, flipping on lights that immediately began to flicker.

I sighed at the lights and stepped over the threshold. “That’s going to be annoying and it won’t quit as long as I’m here. Please turn them off.” I paused, doing a quick mental survey of the house and rewarded him with a smile. “Thank you for not having any demon traps in here.” 

I could practically see the wheels in his head turning. “Demon traps?” he questioned. I nodded silently. “So...so that means you’re...”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” I nudged the door shut with my hip before the white faced man could run out of the house. “Look, you called out desperately for someone to be with. Now, normally you’re pretty good about making sure to pray for a partner, but damn! Who did you think was gonna answer that desperate horny plea you threw out earlier? An angel?” I brushed past him into the living room, turning the flickering light off as I went. I settled down onto the uncomfortable, black couch.

Eli followed me into the living room, sitting across the room in a comfortable looking recliner. “Well I was kind of hoping to meet someone special who I could spend my life with. Instead I get sent a demon.”

I scoffed at his hopeless romantic ideals. “Oh come now is this so bad? At least it was me. Many of my siblings are much more bloodthirsty and manipulative than myself.” I pout my full, reddened lips and fix a very human, hurt gaze on Eli. “And who said I’m not someone special?”

Eli swallowed thickly, his pupils widening slightly with lust and I silently congratulated myself. “So - uh - Rebel, right? Um, why me?” He shifted in his seat, and I wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or the slight bulge in his pants.

“I like you. Simple as that,” I cast an almost warm smile at him. “You are a good man with a pure soul. And attractive to boot. That’s an awesome and rare combination. As I said before, I want to claim you so my siblings can’t fuck you up.”

“Sorry, but why am I a target for them? Just because I’m alone and horny? Maybe it’s the booze, but this isn’t making much sense to me.” Eli crossed his arms and tilted his head in frustrated curiosity.

He was hot. Dammit. Even I had to admit it. I mentally shook myself and focused on the main goal of tonight. “Desperate people are willing to make bargains, honey. Bargains mean we get more souls in Hell, and, eventually, more siblings. It’s what most of us do.” I shrugged as if the idea of torturing human souls until they became demonic didn’t tear apart what little humanity was left in me. “But see, you’re too good - too pure - to wind up in Hell. So to speak, I’m hear to save you.”

Eli was quiet for a moment. When he met my eyes again, his gaze was solid steel. “Do I really appear to be weak or stupid enough to bargain my soul away?”

I threw my hands up in defense. “Hey I never said you were! But Eli, you would be _AMAZED_ by the men and women who have.” I lowered my hands and leaned forward. I smiled, trying to switch tactics. This was taking too damn long and I was enjoying it too damn much. _Get the kiss and go!_ “You know, I don’t bite unless you ask me to, Eli. You can relax.”

He shifted again, crossing one leg over the other. Seemingly against his will, his shoulders lost some of their tension. Apparently unwilling to give up his questioning, he pressed on. “So when you say you’re saving me, what exactly do you mean? And what is this visit going to cost me?”

I lift an eyebrow, the smile dropping from my face and lean back against the hard back of the couch. I was **not** about to tell him I needed a kiss; there was no way Eli would give into that so easily. I needed more time here. “Well, as I’m feeling _generous_ today and your _begging_ is what got me out of Hell, this costs you nothing except a place to crash for the night. As for saving you, I’m saving you from my overly persuasive, manipulative, immoral, bloodthirsty and overall pain in the ass siblings. You’re welcome.”

Eli uncrossed his arms and steepled his first two fingers together in front of his mouth. Dammit I needed that mouth! “I see. So you’re _not_ going to ask me to sell my soul to you in exchange for a night a night of sexual exploits? ‘Cause if so, I ain’t buyin’. I may not be the most fulfilled man in the world, but I know what my soul is worth.”

I had to fight to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor at that one. Nonetheless, I sputtered, “Your soul. For just _one_ night?! Please! To equal _your_ soul I’d be stuck with you for the rest of your natural life or until you didn’t want me anymore.” I paused, contemplating the possibility, and couldn’t help the black taking over the eyes that raked over Eli’s body. “Though I somehow doubt I’d mind that...” Realizing what I just said, I mentally slapped myself and blinked my eyes back to aqua. “But no. I wasn’t planning collecting your soul.”


End file.
